<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孕夫注意事项 by hiscaramelapplepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859362">孕夫注意事项</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie'>hiscaramelapplepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全系列设定:<br/>*孕期ABO*<br/>*配对柯TJ/队熊冬/狮狼/哪个有感觉就会写一发*<br/>*没有剧情走向/独立成章观看/务必观看每章前预警*<br/>*甜肉&amp;擦边球的日常沙雕向口嗨*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孕夫注意事项</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一章设定及预警：<br/>设定:<br/>孕期会产乳<br/>omega孕初期首次涨奶不适感剧烈<br/>预警:<br/>公共场合/通奶<br/>没车</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Curtis...我有点难受...”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas皱着眉的发白面色让他紧张的低头询问，“怎么了？哪不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>今天是Thomas怀孕以来第一次出门，这还是他撒娇耍赖求了好久才得来的机会，从得知怀孕那天开始他没少抱怨Curtis似乎有些过分紧张，夜店不让去了，骑马也不让骑了…...好吧，这些的确是不该再做了，但出门逛街总可以吧，他可还是孕早期，如果日子一直这么过下去，到生产前安全状态是保证了但人迟早被憋疯。其实Curtis也不想过分限制Thomas的行动，只不过家庭医生说Thomas是第一次受孕，初次怀孕的omega在孕早期得格外注意，等过了危险的前五周一切就都可以恢复正常。</p><p> </p><p>最终在甲乙双方立下Thomas出门必须遵守的32条注意事项后Curtis终于同意了小孩吵着「我想给宝宝亲手选小衣服！」的请求。</p><p> </p><p>但此时胸前的阵痛让Thomas完全后悔缠着alpha出门了，他现在只想舒舒服服躺在卧室的软床上让Curtis抱着给他揉揉。</p><p> </p><p>Thomas鼓着嘴一言不发的把他扯到旁边的omega专用哺乳室里锁上门还拽了拽，然后红着脸拉开自己的外衫对一头雾水的Curtis说，“我好像是涨奶了...”</p><p> </p><p>Curtis有些惊讶的看着omega外套里纯棉打底衫的样子——胸前两点处的灰色布料被可疑液体濡湿显着和别处格格不入色情的深灰色。可能是他呆呆盯着的时间有点长，Thomas又羞又气一下把外套拉链拉上然后用力不小的给了Curtis小腿一下，小腿骨突然的疼痛好像才让他缓过神来，颧骨处也不知不觉飘起来两团和Thomas同款的红晕，他有点讨好似的弯腰亲了亲赌气整个人扭到一边的小孩脸颊，“Tommy，听话，给我看一下。”</p><p> </p><p>胸前难忍的酸胀感战胜了羞耻感，他几乎被陌生的异样感觉逼出泪水，眼眶被水雾遮的朦胧委屈巴巴的看着Curtis，一边磨磨蹭蹭的再一次拉下外套拉链，只是过了那么一会，胸前的被濡湿的范围又往外扩了一圈，Curtis几乎能清清楚楚看到布料下颤颤巍巍立起来的乳头形状，他小心翼翼的用手指轻轻戳了戳omega鼓胀的右胸，肩膀却立马挨了Thomas结结实实的一拳，小孩的声音甚至泛着哭腔，“你弄疼我了，Curtis坏蛋!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy乖，我们现在回家，我会再陪你出来逛街的，这次不作数，我保证。”他心下松了一口气，还好只是...涨奶，天知道刚刚在外面Thomas皱着眉头说不舒服把他吓成什么样。</p><p> </p><p>“可是一动就好痛...而且会被别人看出来的...我外套太薄了!”Thomas有点懊恼的拽拽外套，因为臭美他才穿了这件薄的几乎快成透视装的卫衣样子的黑色外套。但谁想到会遇到这种事，而且托突然涨奶的福，他只要稍微一动布料摩擦乳头带来的酸胀感就让他双腿发软的踉跄。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，我可以抱你回车上。”像是证明这样可行似的Curtis一把抱起他，扶着omega的两条长腿老老实实的缠在自己腰上。</p><p> </p><p>“不要!”Thomas想都没想就一口回绝，他为了吃这家的甜点缠着你Curtis走远了好几个街区，商场坐落在老旧的商业区，Curtis的车根本开不过来，而且最主要是胸前仿佛是快要喷涌而出的酸胀感让他根本忍不了那么久，他可不想走着一半就在大街上突然喷奶...这场景他光想一想就觉得可怕的要死，他咬咬牙开口，“Curt...你帮我...帮我挤出来...”</p><p> </p><p>omega红着脸说出的这句话几乎让Curtis立刻勃起——毕竟他从拿到Thomas怀孕证明的那天开始就没再...Curtis不露痕迹的往上托了托Thomas好不让omega感受到自己尴尬起立的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>“Curtis最好了，我真的好难受，而且这是哺乳室，不会有人来的。”Thomas撒娇似的捧住对方表情犹豫的脸，又用力凹出最让人看着可怜的狗狗眼求着他的alpha。</p><p> </p><p>Thomas的请求成为他心里最后一根稻草，Curtis小心的把他放到大理石面的洗手台上，小心翼翼避开水池好不蹭脏omega这条最爱的牛仔裤。离开alpha的怀抱他才发现自己连直起身坐着的力气都没有，无奈只能软塌塌的靠着身后的镜子支撑，不像其他怀孕的omega，Thomas怀孕后反而瘦了不少，连原来腰间覆着的那层软肉都没了，因为月份还小的缘故人鱼线依然清晰的延到股间，只一样没变的就是他像是挂着婴儿肥的鼓鼓脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>Curtis把omega身上那件濡湿到不像样子的内衬掀上去露出下面藏着的白腻肌肤，Thomas乖乖的用下巴夹住褪上去的T恤好让他更好的欣赏自己初孕omega的首次涨乳。其实Thomas最近因为孕吐消瘦了不少，这让他费心思了好一阵子，眼下因为激素涨大的乳房却被omega窄瘦的腰腹衬的更有冲击力，原先小小一颗的肉粉色乳头大了一圈，乳孔流出的白色半透明液体给软滑的乳房打上一层柔光，Thomas原先肌肉就不是很大，这下胸前更是软软的一片，让Curtis下意识的仿佛朝圣一般小心用手掌抚摸。</p><p> </p><p>alpha轻柔的动作反而加剧了他胸前的酸胀感，莫名的感觉挠的Thomas心里像有只小猫爪在作怪，他不知羞耻的挺挺胸脯，“Curtis，帮我挤出来...啊——你干什么！”</p><p> </p><p>他只是说让Curtis帮他挤出来，没说让Curtis用嘴帮他吸出来！</p><p> </p><p>Thomas顶着一张几乎爆红的脸锤了下alpha的后背。</p><p> </p><p>这种事情他和Curtis做爱的时候倒也不是没有做过，只是现在...只是现在不论是地点还是原因都让他羞的双腿发软，Thomas已经在心里暗暗清算着Curtis到底是跟谁学坏了。</p><p> </p><p>很快胸前传来的快感让他没空在想这些乱七八糟的了，柔软但对娇嫩乳头来说还是粗糙的舌尖用力挟裹挤压着乳孔，Thomas能感觉到乳房里的酸胀感渐渐减轻，但与此同时另一股空虚感又从心底升起，他把埋在自己胸前的alpha拉开耍赖似的咬着对方略厚的下唇，“Curtis，我想做爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“胸还疼吗？”alpha完全没接他这句话，从旁边抽出一张湿巾把omega湿嗒嗒的胸前清理干净，又抽了一张清理了下自己被奶水搞的一塌糊涂的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“不疼了，Curtis，你别转移话题。”</p><p> </p><p>“可这是哺乳室，只有奶瓶，没有润滑油，也没有套。”Curtis看着面前瞪着眼一脸不高兴的小孩。他当然想，可是不行，比起Thomas的安全一切都不是很重要了，至于做爱，等危险期结束Thomas想做多久都行。</p><p> </p><p>“我带了！”</p><p> </p><p>“这种东西你真的随身携带吗...”Curtis无奈的看着眼前的人不知道从哪变出来的保险套和润滑油。</p><p> </p><p>“但绝对不行，Thomas，还有一周危险期就过去了，我们都得坚持一下，好吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“那好吧，最后忍一周，Curtis说谎是坏蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，说谎是坏蛋，虽然我现在已经是最爱你的坏蛋了。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>